Raw Tag Team Championship (Wrestling Era)
The 'Raw Tag Team Championship '''is the tag team Championship for the Raw Brand. The current Raw Tag Team Champions are The Usos (Jimmy and Jey Uso) who defeated The Revival in September Week 4 at the Hell in a Cell PPV. History After the Brand Extension in World Wrestling Entertainment, the WWE Undisputed Championship and WWE Women's Championship became the only titles allowed to be defended on both the Raw and SmackDown! brands, while the remaining titles became exclusive to either brand. During a period of open free agency, the Tag Team Champions were signed to appear and defend the title on the Raw brand. The Tag Team Championshipbecame exclusive to the Raw brand, leaving the SmackDown! brand without a tag team title. As a result, SmackDown General Manager Stephanie McMahon, introduced the new "WWE Tag Team Championship" and commissioned it to be the tag team title for the SmackDown! brand. She stated that the inaugural champions would be determined from an eight-team tournament. On October 20, 2002, the team of Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit defeated Rey Mysterio and Edge at No Mercy 2002 in the tournament final to become the first ever WWE Tag Team Champions. On October 17, 2007, SmackDown! and ECW announced a talent sharing agreement, where wrestlers of either brand could appear on both shows. From then on, the title had been featured and defended on both brands. The titles first prominently appeared on ECW after John Morrison and The Miz began an eight-month-long reign on November 16, 2007. On April 5, 2009 at WrestleMania XXV, WWE Tag Team Champions The Colóns (Carlito and Primo) defeated World Tag Team Champions John Morrison and The Miz to unify both titles into what WWE referred to as the "Unified WWE Tag Team Championship." On the August 16, 2010 episode of ''Raw, then-champions The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd) were awarded a new physical representation of championship belts, signifying the consolidation of the unified titles to one championship. WWE confirmed via their website that these tag team titles would succeed the retiring World Tag Team Championship as WWE's only tag team championship. All title history after August 16, 2010 ceased for the World Tag Team Championship while the WWE Tag Team Championship's linage continued. The Hart Dynasty lost the titles to Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre (later briefly named "The Dashing Ones"). TDO then lost the title to the Nexus team of John Cena and David Otunga. At the orders of Nexus leader Wade Barrett, Otunga then laid down and intentionally gave up the titles to the team of fellow members Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. Following the reintroduction of the brand extension in July 2016, then-champions The New Day were drafted to the Raw brand, making the championship exclusive to Raw. In response, SmackDown created the SmackDown Tag Team Championship on August 23, 2016. The WWE Tag Team Championship was subsequently renamed to reflect its exclusivity to Raw. The championship's belt design was given a slight update on December 19, 2016, featuring silver plates on red leather straps, counterpart to the blue straps on the SmackDown Tag Team Championship belts.https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/WWE_Raw_Tag_Team_Championship#History At the beginning of The Wrestling Era, Jimmy and Jey Uso were the Raw Tag Team Champions. At the Payback PPV in April Week 4, The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson) defeated The Uso's to become new Raw Tag Team Champions. After much back and forth, The Uso's were able to reclaim the Raw Tag Team Championships by defeating The Revival inside Hell in a Cell at the Hell in a Cell PPV.